The 10 Kingdoms of Skyland
UNDER CONSTRUCTION The 10 Kingdoms of Skyland ( USA ) Each Kingdom with there own background, there own past and future. Each with there own culutre that branch from times of old and new. The World was shaken by the impactful blasts of WWW3, but americas fate changed the most. Her beautiful face, shifted into a deformed and morphed one. A demonic and sanitifed one all the same time. The Immense war rocked the world, but America was destryoed completly. The Kingdoms have even gone so far as housing different species and the such, and some kindoms are just rumors and myths, or so they say. The Kingdom of Xaviera ChinesePaladin5_Prequel_Scenery_001.jpg During the consturction of Kasiahana city, another artifcal add on to the city, in the form of an Island was created by a subcompany created by Mr.Hiro known as the P.R.A. However. When he died and his sons were assassinated the project was left abondoned with the cloaking devices still constructed around it so it was never to be found through technological means. However a ship branching from africa and going into America were a group of workers that were going to try to assist in the artfical islands consturction however once they got there they were rektd and had no other forms of getting back with civilliztion. Mostly those wtihin the ship were of persian decent and once there they used the resources provided to create the kindgom based alot off of there homeland. Stating that they'd like to start over in a country/kingdom/city of there own. Thus a monarchy and a king was named amongst the kingdom known as the Xavier line. For the past 200 years the city has survived off there own natural resources and prospered heavily. A Branch of Nomacks also live in this Kingdom but unlike Nomacks within the wilds of the skylands, these are all civillized nobles who want nothing but to branch out there studies and knowlege amongst the world. Abdoning all forms of there previous culture. The King Xavious and his family line has been rull over this city/kingdom since its creation. Theyve kep there heads down for the most part. Untill now... something is stirrting around the city of gold and tigers. And it hungers for a red headead goddess... ''King Xavier'' ChinesePaladin5_Prequel_CharacterProfile_002.jpg ChinesePaladin5_Prequel_CharacterProfile_001.jpg The Young King Xavious Xavier the 10th. His family line mysterious has always been an understatement when it came down to them. Once the city had been made a poltical standing was going to placed in order. The Xavier family stepped to the plate and created a something and system in which that they would be made King. A challange of physical and mental wit known as the ' Nova Feats' A series of death challanges which forces the players to go through feats that push the mind body and soul completely. Every year since the dawning of this city , the Xavier family has one and been made king time and time again. '' ''Its said that the family line has mysterious powers. The King currently wishes to be wed, and has sent his most loyal royal advisor Tutin out in search of whom he thinks may be the women of legend known ' Koijin' . Told to him by an Amazoninan woman whom brushed through there island and told the young boy of the legend of Aciona and Koijin many years ago. He rules his kindgom with a steady and stern fist. Just like his fathers before him. The Kingdom of Zorin ChinesePaladin5_Prequel_Scenery_002.jpg The Kingdom of Zorin, around the Texax area of the united States. Most of this part of america was broken into a various amount of islands due to the destructive force of WW3, the impact shattered this area completely and tottally. It took time but after a certain amount of time, Mr. Hiro's conquest to rebuild america branched out to even these areas. Allowing his apprentinces to take control of this portion of the world. The Kingdom of SteedFall Steed Fall. The City that surrounds the white house, an impenetrable fortress almost where all of the military officials of the United States reside along with the Pentagon. SteedFall, alot similar to that of 'Kingdom 'In its design. With a powerful militant force from a source unknown. Yani sits comfortable in his fortress. He only allows his elites to live here. It has ALL capablites of ANTI Terrorist protocals. From Anti Nukings fields, EMP regulators, and Cybernetic soliders who kill merceliessly. This place is not to be taken lightly... The_Dark_City.jpg The Kingdom of Siri The Kingdom of Canaan The Kingdom of El The Kingdom of Phantanom The Kingdom of Azreal The Kingdom of Mynx The Kingdom of Skyfall Category:Locations Category:The Skylands Category:Total Darkness Saga